Alice
Alice is a beautiful woman Leonard met at the Comic Book Store in the "The Good Guy Fluctuation". She is also a comic book enthusiast, who also draws her own comic books, and takes a liking to Leonard. Character appearance While the gang searches for new comic books, Stuart signals to them that a "hot girl" entered the store, making them wonder as to why she would come in. Stuart tries to talk to her, but can't manage it. Alice continues to look at comics and then talks to Leonard, as he had a rare comic book she was interested in. First she asks if she could pretend to flirt with him while she tries to take the comic. Leonard quips that then she would be using her superpowers for evil. Alice replies that she is forbidden by her Kryptonian father from doing so. Then she introduces herself. She also tells him he's cute and writes her phone number on his hand, asking Leonard to call her so they could trade for the comic book, and walks off to look at other merchandise. Stuart and Howard are stumped as to how Leonard managed to pick her up. Leonard gets his picture put on the "wall of heroes" for this feat. At Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, Alice shows Leonard her own comic book she drew that is based on her life, and kisses him after he says he's impressed. Her comic book includes a drawing of her having sex with a guy in half of a Chewbacca costume. He immediately agrees to trade comic books with her (or even trade his car in a fit of passion). Leonard later goes to her apartment on a dating|date, but he then feels guilty and proceeds to tell her the truth - that he already has a girlfriend though she is off in India. Alice says that she doesn't believe this revelation and that he is just another jackass. Leonard asks if they can just be friends. He says that his superpower is being a good guy. She proceeds to kick him out. As Leonard walks down the hall he calls himself an idiot. Trivia *She has several studs including one in her tongue and one another place that she thinks might freak Leonard out. Also she could be serious competition to Penny since she is beautiful and has geeky interests like Leonard. *The hallway outside Alice's apartment is the same hallway set outside Amy's Apartment. *Alice makes a reference to Superman, a character that her real-life husband played in "Superman Returns". External Links * Alice on the Women in Comics Wiki - List of fictional women comics creators Gallery 5x07-The-Good-Guy-Fluctuation-the-big-bang-theory-26465313-1280-720.jpg|Looking at the comic book that Alice drew. Alice.png|I'm Alice. Hal4.jpg|Here's my phone number. Hal5.png|Is it my tongue stud? BGF9.jpg|You're just another jackass. BGF8.jpg|Leonard meets Alice. BGF4.jpg|You're very cute, Leonard. es:Alice Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Alice Category:Single Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:No appearances in Seasons 6, 7, 8, 9 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:One-episode appearance Category:Superman Category:Tattoo Category:Comics and Animations